


"I'm only helping a friend"

by lumos2503



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dorms, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/pseuds/lumos2503
Summary: "But... that could only mean that... Remus! Damn, Remus never masturbated. Really never! He thought so anyway. A tingling sensation ran over Sirius' scalp, he didn't dare turn left to look. A quiet, suppressed groaning came from his let side and promptly all of Sirius’ neck hairs stood up. And something else stirred."Sirius heard a noise in the middle of the night. And finding Remus wanking in the bed next to him just made all his fantasies come true.





	"I'm only helping a friend"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> just a small smutty and fluffy one-shot about our two adorable dorks Sirius and Remus.
> 
> Lots of awkward first times (for Remus) and Sirius who is enjoying himself way too much.
> 
> It's literally one of the first things I ever wrote, so it's kinda... well... just read it and tell me ;)  
> Leave your love in the comments! xo
> 
> [unbeta-ed]

Sirius Black awoke because he had heard a noise. Sluggishly he opened his eyes and saw the dark canopy of his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. From his left side he heard a soft rustling and fast breathing. Oh man, not again, James! The boy should finally get the knack of the thing with Lilly instead of jerking off in the middle of the night and disturbing Sirius' holy sleep.

Wait a minute. From his _left_ side? James slept in the bed on the right. And in actual fact, as Sirius looked to the right, he saw James' tousled head of hair on the pillow, the face underneath peaceful and relaxed.

But... that could only mean that... Remus! Damn, Remus never masturbated. Really never! He thought so anyway. A tingling sensation ran over Sirius' scalp, he didn't dare turn left to look. A quiet, suppressed groaning came from his let side and promptly all of Sirius’ neck hairs stood up. And something else stirred. A slight dragging turned his attention to the area under his boxer shorts. Automatically Sirius slid in with his hand and once stroked his slightly swollen penis.

That was no wonder, because after all it was _Remus_ who was enjoying himself next bed. Since the werewolf had outed himself with a bright red face as bisexual two months ago, Sirius' desire had increased day by day. The fact that the shy boy had admitted on having a crush on boys had caused Sirius' subliminal affection for him to burst like an overfull balloon, flooding him and his brain and especially his penis. Since then they danced around each other (figuratively of course), each too proud and too coward to take the first step.

Sirius heard this soft moan again and felt the tightness swelling in his shorts. He couldn't help it, he had to see it! Carefully he turned to his other side and unbelievingly stroked a long black strand of hair from his face. There he was, the T-shirt half pulled up, but the blanket still over his hips. But the obvious movements underneath and the tense face with the closed eyes spoke volumes. Remus…

Sirius didn't know afterwards what made him snap, but suddenly he felt the cold stone floor under his bare feet and stood up. With two steps he stood in front of Remus' bed and looked down at him. The pale face with the two large scars stretching across it shone with sweat.

As if the werewolf had felt his presence, Remus' eyes shot open in one blow.

"Fuck," he pressed out under his breath and pulled the blanket up under his nose.

Sirius just had to grin involuntarily.

"Shit, I'm sorry..." Remus mumbled in shame and stared at his best friend with big eyes.

He didn't answer, but rather slid silently on Remus' bed and closed the curtains.

"Pads, what - what are you doing...?" the taller boy stammered as Sirius dammed the bed with a muffliato spell.

"I'm only helping a friend," Sirius explained nonchalantly, gently pulling at the blanket that Remus was still clinging to his chest.

He just stared at him stunned but didn't move. He even released the blanket so that Sirius could have a closer look at the young body next to him. Remus' skin was pale, scarred everywhere and with fresher wounds, but so beautiful. With gentle fingers Sirius stroked over the soft surface, gliding feather-light over the side, causing the lean boy to shudder. With both hands, the Sirius now pulled at Remus’ wide T-shirt and the werewolf quickly sat up to pull it over his head.

"You're beautiful, Moony," Sirius breathed. His face was now very close to Remus'. His warm breath tickled his neck and as the smaller boy tenderly nibbled on the soft earlobe of his opposite, Remus sighed lustfully.

"Pads... what?"

"Shh, Re. Just relax, will you? I promise you'll like it," Sirius replied smugly.

Remus bit his lower lip briefly, this beautiful, red, kissable lower lip... and nodded. He closed his amber eyes and gave himself to the elder. He wanted it too, Merlin, how much he wanted it!

Sirius had won. He just knew. The werewolf was now his.

Sirius gently let his full lips slide down Remus' neck. He drew a damp trail of small kisses down to the clavicle, where he sucked briefly. Sirius’ hands caressed the other's upper body, set his sensitive skin on fire, and when Remus felt a gentle bite in his hard nipples, he howled in pain and lust. Tormentingly slow Sirius moved down, his long black hair tickling all the nerve endings that were not yet on fire.

Sirius raised his head and let his gaze wander greedily over the scarred, slender body. His warm hands stroked ever deeper and pushed the blanket a little further down. Remus almost whimpered with impatience. Bit by bit his light brown pubic hair became visible, which Sirius turned on even more than Remus' soft moaning. Finally, Remus’ hard penis jumped out in its entire length. He was long and slender, like his owner, and shone red with unfulfilled lust.

Sirius licked his lips and drove his palms over Res's sharp hip bones, letting his fingernails glide a little over the sides of his firm butt. He liked to see the object of his desire in front of him like this.

"Padfoot, please... please!" Remus' voice was only a hoarse gasp.

But Sirius had far too much fun torturing him a little. His fingers pinched a little harshly into the small pink nipples, which had raised cheekily. Sirius let his other hand glide over the inside of Remus' thighs, which were now trembling with tension and expectation. Padfoot placed little kisses on Moony’s groin and as he pulled the thin skin between his teeth, the wolf growled dangerously.

"Fuck, Pads, now _stop teasing_ me and _do something_ ," he growled.

That was the cue Sirius had been waiting for. Quickly he reached for the bobbing cock in front of his nose with his whole hand and licked with his tongue over the underside and the tip, where a first drop of white liquid was already pouring out. A loud groan escaped Remus and uncontrollably he flinched his pelvis upwards, pushing himself even deeper into Sirius' mouth, who finally took him in completely. Sirius bobbed his head up and down faster and faster, the warm cock of his friend slid in and out with wet noises and Remus arched his back in nearly overwhelming pleasure and buried his long fingers in silky black hairs.

Sirius loved this gentle pull on the back of his head, damn it, he was so hard himself that it hurt. But now it wasn't about him. His Moony should have the _best fucking experience_ he could give him.

Sirius' movements became more and more energetic and Remus' moaning and wheezing more and more hectic. He cursed and twitched and held the head of the black haired man in position with an iron grip. One hand milked his bulging shaft, the other now played with his sensitive balls.

"Oh, Merlin, Pads, _yes_ ," stammered the young werewolf and threw his head back again.

But Padfoot was too bored. Just a simple blowjob? Meh... His hand wandered deeper and deeper and he drove with his slender index finger through Remus crack, pressing carefully against his entrance.

The other boy ripped open his amber eyes and sat up abruptly with a startled cry so that his saliva dripping cock fell out of Sirius' mouth.

"P-P-Pads!"

"Relax. It feels good, you'll love it!"

Gentle fingers caressed his painfully aroused boner and Remus breathed out trembling as a cheeky tongue drove over the dripping glans again.

" I promise!”

The werewolf nodded weakly, what could he possibly have to oppose? As long as his best friend continued! He had already been _so close_. With his eyes closed, his head fell back on the already sweat-covered pillow and he heard Padfoot rustling next to him and mumbling something. Shortly afterwards his warm fingers were again between Remus' pale buttocks, but this time they were all silky and slippery.

Shamelessly Sirius let a finger circle over the virgin hole and then pushed it in in one go without much hesitation.

The moaning that rewarded him was deep and rough. He waited a little, moving his finger only slightly, so that Remus could get used to the new feeling. But soon the pale boy's somewhat tense face calmed, and stammering he begged for more. Quickly Sirius pushed in a second finger and quickly moved them in and out. Remus felt fantastic, so hot and tight around his fingers. His mouth was already sucking on Remus' twitching cock again, he was playing with the little slit, sucking and licking like crazy. Oh Merlin, the sounds the younger boy made were like music in his ears. Who would have thought that his little Remus could be so _loud_? Faster and faster he pushed deep into Res ass until he hit a small but terribly sensitive spot.

Remus howled: " _There! God, yes! Do that again_..."

And Sirius did it again, and again, and again, and again... Pitilessly thrusted his fingers into him, stimulating Moony's prostate and giving him a whole new thrill. Remus’ slender body was sweaty and hot and he trembled helplessly with lust and tension. Nearly out of his mind he thrusted his hip upwards and Sirius gasped.

"Pads," screamed the werewolf. "Yes, please, _don't stop_! Fuck! I – I’m _coming_!”

And when Sirius rammed a third, slippery finger into the tight hole and hit Remus' most sensitive spot, he exploded with a scream. Hot cum shot from into Sirius' throat, who struggled to take it all in and swallow it. Moony's legs quivered, he could barely breathe, the blood rushing in his ears. Almost endlessly he floated on cloud 9, Sirius' full lips still around his hot glans.

 

The black-haired boy raised his head and released his friend's completely over-stimulated, milked, now only semi-rigid penis from his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was fun," he grinned cheekily.

Remus could not speak. He couldn't move either. Just barely, he managed a weak nod, his brain must have been lost somewhere along the way. He watched as Sirius got up on his knees and freed his own hard cock from his boxer shorts and glided over it with a relieved sigh. Faster and faster he let his hand slip over it and he cocked his head slightly to his side.

Remus' legs were still twitching, he felt dizzy and exhausted, but his heart was so _light_. Slowly he reached out with a trembling hand and stroked over Sirius’ tanned skin. Sirius gasped and leaned greedily into his friend's touch as he continued to caress himself. The werewolf's long fingers drove over the prominent abdominal muscles along the narrow line of hair to Sirius' trimmed bush. Sirius' skin tinged and he moaned slightly.

"Re, look at me…"

Remus lifted the gaze from this beautiful bobbing penis and his gaze met shining dark grey eyes. Moony let his hand sink even deeper, past Sirius' fist, which milked itself, to the two nearly bursting balls that rocked slightly to rhythm.

Fascinated, he watched Sirius make a lustful face and heard a deep groan as he began to tenderly knead the soft skin there. He just couldn't keep his eyes off him. The pretty face with the high cheekbones was covered with lust.

"Shit, Moony, you're so hot..." Padfoot gasped and dug his hand into Remus’ brown curls.

Faster and faster he pushed into his own hand, amber eyes were firmly looking into his dark grey ones. Sirius felt a tremendous heat rise inside him. He trembled from the effort to kneel on the shaky bed and still couldn't help but speed up again. And then suddenly, at the moment when Remus' fingers courageously drove further back and pressed firmly against his quivering hole, Sirius came with a deep, long moan and the name of his best friend on his lips. White cum squirted out of him as he bent his back and shot onto Remus's naked chest and the bed. With trembling legs he collapsed and let himself fall exhausted onto the stained mattress.

 

Remus' head was spinning. What the hell? Sirius was his best friend - and the boy he had been in love with for months. Probably longer, but he had only been able to admit three months ago what he hadn't wanted to acknowledge until then. He knew Sirius was gay, but so far he never seemed to have anything in mind but fun and adventure. And what if he, Remus, was just such an innocent adventure? A stabbing pain shot through his heart when he thought it might have meant _nothing_ to Sirius. Tortured, he closed his eyes, actually he didn't want to think about it at all. If he didn't ask Sirius, he couldn't be disappointed.

"Moony?”, whispered Padfoot’s rough voice next to him.

The werewolf closed his eyes.

"Remus, talk to me... please..." the boy next to him begged. Well, Sirius _never_ begged, did he? In 99.9% of the cases he just got what he wanted anyway.

Slowly Remus opened his eyes and saw the pretty face in front of him. Sirius lay on his side, supported on an elbow, and looked at him with an unfathomable look.

"Say something, please, _anything_ ," Sirius urged, but Remus just shrugged his shoulders. What could he say? That was the most exciting experience of my life?! You are so _beautiful_ and I have been in love with you for so long?! I want nothing more than to be with you until the end of my days?!

"Please kiss me".

Fuck - did he say the last one out loud?! Panic flooded his brain and he opened his eyes again.

Sirius rose his eyebrows and a broad smile stretched over his still slightly reddened face. With gentle fingers he stroked Remus' scarred cheek and pushed a light brown strand of hair behind the lean boy's ear.

"If you’re _absolutely_ sure ‘bout that..." he whispered with a grin. His head came ever closer, Remus felt the warm breath and closed his eyes again. And when Sirius' soft, full lips hit his own, it was as if the world around him would explode.

"I love you, Remus," whispered Sirius to his lips.

"I love you too, Padfoot!"

 

 

THE (very fluffy) END

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos] and [Comments] highly appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys :)


End file.
